


Do Your Magic.

by GodFather



Series: Sweet Bickering [2]
Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, For a Friend, Het and Slash, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Polyamory, sorry for the shitty summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodFather/pseuds/GodFather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda's laying on the bed in front of Blake, naked. She's everything a man wants. When Blake couldn't get it up for her, she does something beyond expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Your Magic.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **WARNING**  
>  This is **het** sex with slash phone sex.
> 
> English isn't my native language, it's Russian.

                  The moment Blake stepped into the house, and dropped the keys on the table, Miranda jumped him like a wolf, kissing him. She clanged to his neck, not caring about the tired look on his face. He didn't mind and embraced her, not complaining, or rather, not daring to complain; he owed her a lot.

                 She took him to their room tangling their fingers together, glancing back at him every now and then; eyes glowing and cheeks reddening. They homed on the soft bed, Blake on his back, hands on Miranda's waist who was straddling his hips, kissing him.

                    They stripped, then rearranged their position so Miranda was the one lying on her back and Blake was between her legs, kneeling. As much as Blake wanted to please Miranda he couldn't bring his dick to think of the sameIt just hanged soft between his thighs. He was too tired to even carry himself on his knees. His work had got the best of him then left him with exhausted muscles and heavy eyelids.

                  He leaned into his wife and kissed her again, but instead of enjoying the tenderness of her lips, he could think of nothing but snuggling under the soft covers. He fancied the delicate fabric on his tired body, warming him up to his toes. He wanted that so much that he almost earned an erection from the idea itself. Still, even that wasn't enough to persuade his dick to spring up.

                    Miranda's blood felt as if it was boiling in her veins and adrenaline steamed desire through every cell of her body, making her hotter than a freshly half-fucked fox in a forest fire. It really had been a long time since she and Blake last had sex, and it was either because they were busy, or not in the right mood for it. She knew he was tired and felt guilty for making him do this, but she was desperate. Desire was coiling in her guts making her crave for attention, she wanted that so much.

                   Blake attached his lips to Miranda's neck, sucking, hands clumsily roaming all over her body. Despite doing his best, he didn’t seem interested and it annoyed Miranda, and made her sigh in frustration.

                  "Blake," She called his name in a demanding tone that made his tired eyes flatter open. He'd pressed himself up then kneeled between her legs to look at her. She looked directly into his eyes with an eyebrow up before trailing her eyes down. Feeling her eyes between his thighs, he got what was on her mind.

                   "Gosh, dang it." Blake started whispering with a deep sigh. "Sorry sweetie, I'm just tir…"

                  "Give me my phone." Miranda asked looking at the nightstand. Blake immediately reached for it then handed her the phone.

                  She tapped on the screen a few times then let it ring on the speaker mode. Meanwhile, Blake was watching her, somewhere between an urging desire to sleep and a pinning curiosity. He listened to the ringing, and it lasted for three more seconds before someone on the other line picked up.

                 "Hello!” A familiar voice filled the room, causing Blake's blue eyes to widen and breathe to catch. It was Adam's.

****

                Two, years ago, he had fallen for a guy, a very beautiful guy, named Adam Levine. He had explored another feeling with him. A feeling that wasn't like anything he had ever felt with Miranda; even when it was equally as good.

                 Blake was taken by Adam's charming personality, dazzling eyes, bright smile. He was amazed by Adam's inked skin, sheer muscle and his strong, somewhat bony hands fitted into Blake's larger ones.

                  He shared something special with Adam. At first he thought it was only a platonic kind of love, but was proven wrong when he'd reacted more physically to his touches.

               He decided to tell Miranda about it and ask her about what she thought of open marriages because, as much as he admired Adam, he still loved Miranda so much that he didn't want to lose her.

               He confessed to her, telling her that he would understand if she said no to an open marriage. That he would no longer hang out with Adam if she was uncomfortable to the idea of him sleeping with another person.

 

             She'd asked for time to think. It was pretty hard for her thinking about giving a part of her husband to another person. But, she had always known. The thing Adam and Blake had between them was clearly nothing but love. She watched their "bromance" grow and their feelings evolve. She loved them both together and deep inside her, she predicted that a day would come when he was going to confess a relationship with Adam to her.

 

                 Something in the depth of her heart loved the idea of both of them embracing each other. She loved conceiving of how they would spend time if they were actually a couple. She would draw pictures of them in her head, pictures of them in each other's arms, cuddling in bed, laughing, dancing. She then would write her fantasies out; she was a brilliant writer.

                 Her doubts were confirmed when Blake had revealed everything out. She had never thought that Blake would still want her in his life. She had been preparing herself for a complete separation. She had prepared for no other options. When he had told her that he still loved her, and still wanted to continue with her, she was too surprised for words; so surprised that she needed time to rethink.  
At the end of that night, she calmed, appreciating her husband's request; it was much more than she had ever expected.  
She comforted her husband, and soothed his worries, giving him the green light. She told him that she has absolutely no objections, only two conditions.

  * His love for her should never dry.
  * Descriptive details about their sex life.



                      Blake was more than delighted to accept these two prerequisites.

 

****

                        "Hey, Adam. It's Miranda," She told and Blake’s throat felt so tight, expecting nothing but the worse, expecting Miranda to yell at Adam and ask him to get the hell out of their life, to insult Adam accusing him of turning her husband into a gay geezer. He thought she was going to end it for Blake, telling the small guy to back off.

                     He gulped then licked his dry lips; he felt his heart thumping in his chest with anxiety. His lips twitched before his wife's name was out of his lips Miranda.

                      "Uh, yeah" Adam said quietly. "Hi! Umm, is there anything…"

                      She smiled at Blake, “I want to have sex, and Blake is too tired to get it up." Miranda said, causing the small guy on the other line to cough the drink -he was sipping - out, and Blake to jump in his own nakedness. "Do your magic." She added.

   
                        "What the hell!" Adam yelled, still recovering from his coughing and pounding in his chest, clearing his now-sore throat.

                         "Talk to him, you're a guy too," Miranda instructed. "Look, I'm not going repeat that. C’mon, I'm counting on you."

                         She threw the phone to her side gently, and then glanced up at Blake who looked like a lost puppy. She grinned and spread her legs wider exposing herself more.

                           "Adam, why aren't you talking?" She grunted.

                          "Uh, y-yeah." Adam's tongue stumbled. "Blake? You there?" He called tenderly, and Miranda smiled when she felt the twitch of Blake's body on her thighs.

                         "Yeah," Blake said, before clearing his throat. "Yeah, I'm here."

                        "Okay, good." Adam said, not knowing what he should be doing. The whole situation was awkward. "I'm keeping up with your tour you know! How are the rehearsals?"

                     "Uh, pretty nice. I rehearse nine hours a day so …" Blake answered, licking his lips again.

                   "You are tired, I know." Adam said in a quiet tone. "Do you remember what I do when you're tired?"

                   Blake inhaled softly. Pictures of Adam's oiled hands grazing over his body, flashed before his eyes. Fingers dug into Blake's flesh, easing knots off his muscles; flat hands applying pressure against his bones and warm coconut oil engulfing him up in a musky hazy aura.

                   "Yeah," Blake gulped, looking at Miranda with glittering eyes.

                   "What does she smell like?" Adam asked, referring to Miranda. Blake leaned down and buried his face into her neck. Sniffing and nuzzling, she gasped at the warm air onto her neck.

                   "Soap, mint…" Blake counted, sliding down and posteriorly to the back of her head, nipping softly.

                   "You like mint," Adam reminded, chuckling. "Does she taste as fresh as she smells?"

                    Blake tongued down along her neck to the collarbone. Nibbling reddish marks along her veins, making the blonde's chest rage up with euphoric anticipation. Hands entwined with his hair, pressing him against her skin while gasping from an open mouth.

                  "You like playing my nipples, eh?" Adam told, "Do that to her. Let's see if she likes it like I do." Adam said, his breathing started to sound heavier.

                  Blake lapped his way down to her soft well-defined breasts squeezing each in a hand. He placed his lips on the right nipple, licking with a reeling tongue, sucking softly. Nibbling a nipple and pinching the other she groaned, her fingers tight in his hair.

                  He moved to the other nipple and did the same, but this time the response he got wasn't Miranda's. It was thicker, but still sharp, in a high pitch. It was Adam's.

   
                 Hearing Adam's gasps through the phone shot Blake's dick directly to full erection. He moaned softly, mouth full with a nipple. "You're touching yourself?" Blake pulled away from Miranda's breast, making her sigh. He had to ask.

                 "Yeah," Adam whispered, and Blake's lips were back on Miranda's nipple. "Want me to just listen?" Adam added, biting a moan back."I don't think I can do that."

                 "It's a good thing you can't." Blake smirked, kneading the nipple with a flat wide tongue, making Miranda scream almost from pain.

                "C’mon cowboy, I need you lower." Adam gasped, and Blake assumed it was because Adam's cold fingers ringed around the hot, smooth-looking, hard cock.

                "Yeah," Miranda couldn't agree more.

                Blake smirked then drew a path of kisses down to her dripping vulva. He licked with a flat tongue from down her opening and up to her sensitive clit, making her groan and curl her toes.

               "Yes...Blake," She whispered. "Please…keep going babe..." She sounded desperate, pushing against his face. Still, Blake waited for Adam's voice to join in.

              "I'm so sticky" Adam said almost sounding as if he was joking. Blake smiled, teasing Miranda's button with soft brushes of his lips, making her whine in frustration.

             "Fuck, Blake. You know I hate when you tease me like this." Adam told, feeling for the poor woman.

              And just at the raise of his voice, Blake smirked and his tongue started his work on the clit. He dived deep with his face into her sweet pussy, licking up and down, sucking her clit, slurping the sweet slick of her. She whimpered pressing down. Hips twitching against his lips, body quivering and a thrill of fire settled deep into her guts.

                He pushed her legs up, knees against her chest. He then leaned down and curled his tongue around the clit, sucking and licking. He reeled his tongue against it, moving up and down, feeling her hole twitching under his chin. He licked her opening and she whined, feeling his hot tongue burning wherever he licked. She screamed in lust, fingers tangled in a full-fist with the pillow and sheets already wet with her glossy arousal. Blake worked faster and with great force, plugging his tongue shrewdly inside of her cunt, slurping her slick.

                 "Continue just like that, Blake. I can tell you're doing a marvelous job." Adam chuckled, panting.

                 Blake smiled widely around the clit, blowing hot air, making the blonde shudder. "Marvelous?"

               "Don't tease me, big country. I know big words t--damn it" Adam didn't finish, and groaned instead, making the big guy unable to stand the ache of his erection.

              Miranda whined when one of her husband's thick fingers was inside of her, stretching the way in. He dropped her legs and moved up to her breast again, licking.

              Blake's mouth stopped at the sound of Adam, whispering his name. He listened attentively, finger still moving inside of his wife, making her squirm. Adam let out few groans, and Blake could clearly hear the funny sound the lube was making. The sound was so familiar; it's the same naughty sound Blake gets when his fingers are deep inside of Adam, moving.

 

               "You have a finger inside of you?" Blake didn't wait for an answer and smirked on Miranda's nipple, rubbing it with his lower lip.

              "You do?" Miranda had questioned enthusiastically before Blake added another finger, making her squeak.

            "Shut up and continue." Adam said in a shivering voice, "Fuck-" he whispered.

             "Add another finger inside." Blake ordered kissing his way up to Miranda's lips. He licked along her jaw line then got back to sucking her lower lip.

           Adam moaned in response. "I already have two inside, dumbass"

           Blake smirked onto his wife's neck, nipping. He pulled his fingers out. "Want my dick inside?" He kneeled stroking himself. "Want me to fuck your little, tight hole?"

            "Yes." Both Miranda and Adam pleaded at the same time and a smug smile appeared on the big man's face.

              He held Miranda's legs wider and maneuvered closer. He placed his dick on her clit rubbing it with his tip and sliding down between the lips of her opening. She whined.

            "Want that inside of you?" He teased, moving his cockhead in circle around Miranda's twitching opening. She tilted her head back into the soft pillow, pressing down against his cock.

            "Yeah!" She gasped, feeling Blake's tip inside of her.

             Blake slid into the tight, wet cunt, enjoying every sting of heat engulfing his hard cock. He sighed when the whole size had disappeared inside of her. He moved his hips grazing her clit with the front of his shaft. He was almost out before he slammed back deep in that his balls - sac was against her soft skin. He looked at his wife smiling reassuringly before moving slowly, building a rhyme.

 

           " _Blake_ ," Adam's voice reached him, weak crackled, needy…shooting electricity to his spine. "I'm close…."

            "Hope you're aware of what your voice is doing to me." Blake said, panting. "Asshole."

 

           Adam said nothing, only chuckled a moan.

 

           "Play with your tiny nipples Adam, let me hear your voice more." Blake ordered, moving faster. "I want to hear you."

           Miranda moved with Blake, pushing against him, grunting from behind gritted teeth. He placed both palms flat on the mattress, one on each side of Miranda's torso, for support. He watched her breasts waving back and forth, eyes shut and open and smiled then leaned down to kiss her sweaty forehead.

            "Blake…" Adam whined again, "I'm too close…I'm…."

            "Don't come yet." Blake ordered. "Not before us."

             Adam whimpered in response.

            Blake sped up, starting to lose the rhyme of his thrusts. He wrapped Miranda's legs around his hips then leaned over and kissed her, sucking her lips. Hips moving like crazy back and forth, flesh slamming against hers and teeth scraping the thin skin of her neck.

            "Bl-Blake.…"She screamed looping her arms around his neck squeezing him so tight. She buried her face into the crook of his shoulder then released, panting his name out repeatedly.

              Blake pulled out despite himself; he would have stayed between those deliciously contracting walls longer but he learned over the years he'd spent with Miranda that it was too much for her to handle. He kneeled again, circling his own dick in a palm, jerking up and down. "You're with me, Adam?" He hissed a groan.

             "Yeah.." Adam whined back. "Please let me..."

             "Not yet, city boy" Blake demanded, panting. "Not yet." He repeated, stroking furiously, Adam's voice reaching him from the phone like arrows of arousal, pushing him towards his climax.

             "Okay…okay," Blake hissed, looking at Miranda who was watching, enjoying the show with a smug smile.

            "Can I..?” Adam begged, out of breath. "Blake…"

            "Yeah, come." Blake allowed, biting his lower lip and tugging his dick. He growled giving himself a final stroke before coming on the sheets and in his hand, muscles spasming and head heaving as if his brain was also orgasming.

              Adam's sharp groans reached Blake making him itch to have his lips on Adam's pink thin ones, sucking them and mopping them with his own. To nip his flushed sweaty skin down to his belly, to slurp his cum, and lick him clean.

               He rubbed his softening dick a few more times until it shrunk into his wrinkling foreskin. He remained still in his position for seconds enjoying the afterglow coiling in his stomach, before collapsing on the bed like a satisfied dead body.

 

Fin


End file.
